Upside Down
by Crazy4MadHatter
Summary: In book one, it's a close one when Bella is almost killed by James... But what if Edward hadn't gotten there in time? What if Bella turned into a vampire? Edward is in love with someone else! Or is it just a trick of the eye? Rated T, bad language.
1. Chapter 1

I watched in horror as James leapt toward me. He was as graceful as a lion, but not nearly as lithe as Edward. He slammed into me and I flew into one of the sets of mirrors. I sank to the floor, feeling dizzy. I took me a minute to comprehend pain, and when it came, I gritted my teeth together. I had to hang on. Edward would find me, which was what would keep me alive. It had to.

I felt my head, for there was a sudden feeling of wetness. It was blood; I could smell the saltiness of it. I tried to sit up, but he was there. I screamed as he dug his razor-sharp teeth into my throat.

_Edward:_

As soon as the airplane landed, I rushed out of my seat. I hadn't seen Bella in days, and my heart was aching with the thought of her safe in my arms. I realized, again, that there wasn't anything that I could've done to avoid it. I felt frustration once more.

I walked quickly up the ramp, with Carlisle and Emmett hot on my heels. I dialed Alice on my cell phone, and she immediately answered.

"Edward?"

"What's wrong?" I could hear something in her usually sunny voice that made me suddenly on edge.

"It's Bella," Alice choked out. I froze. "Jasper took her to the restrooms and she ran away. We can't find her anywhere." She told the story quickly in an agitated tone.

"Where are you?" I turned my head searching for them.

"We're by the ladies' restrooms around the corner. I can smell her scent, she left a trail." I hung up. Carlisle, Emmett and I raced around the corner, not caring when people stared. It took us less then five seconds to find them.

"She took an elevator." Alice murmured as I approached her. Jasper stepped forward to press the button that would bring the elevator. Seconds later, we heard a ding, and quickly stepped in, pressing the button to close the doors.

"Alice, how did you let her run away? I gave you specific instructions to keep her safe. I guess this is what I get for leaving her with you." I muttered. I was so infuriated, that I couldn't help but blame Alice. Why had I even listened to Bella's plan in the first place?

"Edward, it's not her fault, it's mine." Jasper murmured. I shook my head. Carlisle and Emmett were silent.

"I'm sorry Alice. Jasper, it's not your fault. We just need to find her." I whispered urgently. Then, Alice turned to me abruptly.

"Edward, she's at the ballet studio." I didn't comprehend and neither did Emmett or Carlisle. Jasper understood, and nodded.

"We need to get the car." We ran at superhuman speed to the sped out of the parking lot and towards the ballet studio.

On our way, I contemplated my options. Would I find her alive? What if I didn't? I couldn't think that far. There was still hope, and I could feel the anxiety in my thoughts. If I didn't make it in time to save _her, _I had to find some way to be with _her _again. She was my life now, and I had waited almost a century for her. She brought my life meaning. I decided I would go to the Volturi.

"Edward, she will be alive."

"Carlisle, I hope you're right." After that, we sat in silence. Hope swirled through me, and I immediately knew that Jasper was trying to make me feel better. His ability to control emotions was very useful. Especially in situations like these.

In the ballet studio, I smelled the sweet scent of Bella, and followed it to a mirrored room. I gazed in awed silence at my Bella, lifeless on the ground, a pool of blood, around her head and neck. I felt nothing, it was inconceivable that the world would play such a cruel joke on me.

As tempting as her blood was to me, the thought and knowledge that I had lost Bella, my one true love, was agony and her blood held no interest. I knelt down beside her and put my ear to her heart. I couldn't feel her heart beat and I suddenly couldn't feel my own either. If vampires had a necessity of breathing this would have taken my breath away.

"NO!" I began sobbing tearless sobs. They were behind me I realized, and I heard them gasp as they saw Bella's lifeless body in my arms. Jasper was so absorbed in Edward's feelings that he wasn't even aware of the smell of Bella's blood, no that there was much left, but I still had the strength to read his mind and my feelings were a great distraction to him, I saw. Carlisle paced across the room and patted me on the back for support.

Emmett was across the room, by the VCR, and he was leaning against it while reading a note. "Edward! You have to come read this." I was too busy hunched over my lost love to notice. Alice and Jasper crossed the room though, and read the note. Alice was kind enough to read it aloud.

_**Dear Eddie,**_

_**I'm so sorry you didn't reach me in time. Please, feel free to watch the video that I made especially for you.**_

_**XO,**_

_**James**_

I strode to the VCR and Carlisle came with me. Alice had discovered the location of the tape and put it in the player. Emmett turned on the TV and we watched.

James crept on to the screen with a chuckle so evil that I wanted to skin him right there and then. If only I had been there. Bella would still be alive and it wouldn't be all my fault. He said, "Hello there, Edward," He was talking in a voice of victory. He had won the game. He set the camera down on top of something and it was a place where the whole room was visible. Bella walked in some time later and she gazed in the direction of the camera, shocked. James came out of nowhere and he threw her against the glass. She slumped to the floor and red liquid was slowly dripping down the big wound in her scalp. She touched the back of her head and didn't notice that he was right there. I swallowed hard. She screamed, but was cut off when he bit her throat. It showed him sucking the life right of her. He walked casually to the camera wiped his mouth on his sleeve and said, "Come and get me." The tape ended.

I was so infuriated that I could hardly move, let alone speak. We stood in silence. Emmett was the first to break it, saying, "Well, if that's what he wants, then let's find him." He grinned with pleasure. Alice came over and hugged me, which made me feel worse.

"I think she deserves a proper burial," Carlisle said in a soothing voice. I nodded.

"Carlisle, how are we exactly going to bury her?" Jasper asked. "We can't exactly call the police. They will assume it was us." Carlisle considered that for a moment.

"Very well, we must bury her ourselves." Carlisle decided.

We managed to get our hands on a sheet and we wrapped Bella in it. I carried her tenderly as if she were still alive, to the car. Carlisle was the only one who was strong enough to get rid of the blood that was in a puddle in the middle of the studio. We drove to the nearest cemetery.

We jumped over the fence, and I carried Bella to a spot I imagine that she would have loved to read under. Luckily it was dark, and no one noticed us. Jasper found a shovel and Emmett helped to dig a hole that was perfect. Alice had disappeared, I noticed. I placed Bella's slender body in that hole and began to put the dirt over her grave. It was the hardest thing I have ever done.

Alice reappeared a few moments later with flowers. She placed them over the neat grave. Carlisle recited a few words and I said my goodbyes. Alice had to lead me to the car, I was dead. Bella took my heart with her, and I didn't know what to do. I closed my eyes in anguish.

_Bella_

Preface-

When you leave this world and come back again, you feel that everything should be the same. But, then again, not many people have a vampire for a boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes. A beige colored sheet clouded my vision. I sighed, and attempted to claw through the fabric. Why was it so easy? When I tore through the sheet dirt fell into my face. What the heck? I blindly dug my way out of the Earth. As I dug a foot or so, dirt covering me completely, I struggled for breath and held it. I was waiting for the moment to come when I needed to exhale, but it never came. Not paying much attention to it at the time, I continued to dig. Once I was halfway there, with dirt clinging to my finger nails and mouth full of suspecting weeds, I hit the surface.

I sat up, mystified. I wiped my hands off and spit out the daisies that were trapped in my strong teeth. I shook my hair to rid it of the mud that was most likely knotted in my hair. I looked at the scenery with new eyes. I could tell that my eyes were not human anymore, because everything was so distinct… and defined. I was in a graveyard; there were gravestones everywhere. As well as bouquets of flowers, vivid with color, and little trinkets that loved ones had placed by the whole ensemble.

I shook my head. It seemed as though I had more room in my mind, that I had upgraded my space or something. I was able to think of Edward. Had he saved me? I tried to remember James. When I began to mentally search my head for the memory, it seemed dim. Clouded. That's when I realized that my sudden extraordinary vision was due to the fact that James hadn't killed me. He hadn't finished the job, I concluded. The venom had spread, just as Alice had told me, and I was now…a vampire.

At the thought of the word, I was suddenly aware of a dull burning in the back of my throat. I swallowed, trying to clear this sudden annoyance. It would not clear. I cleared my throat, and became aggravated. Why was the pain still there? I took a deep breath and realized that my sense of smell was brilliant as well; what came to my nose seemed to scream at my throat for its attention.

I sprang lightly to my feet, surprised that I was so graceful and that I hadn't even made a noticeable noise. I observed myself for ten seconds and immediately remembered what had caused my sudden interest in standing up in the first place. I could smell the sweet scent of human. I realized that the smell seemed to make the pain in the back of my throat much less irritating. I heard a whine escape my lips and was surprised at how it came out sounding like bells. I smiled widely. I stalked after my prey, preparing to feast.

_Edward:_

It has officially been a week since I lost my Bella. With the dull ache in my heart, it was hard not to think of her at times like this. She would be tucked away safe and my cell phone would be drumming off the hook with her worried calls. I have been tracking James for almost six days. At the moment, I am alone. I tracked him to Missouri, and later Colorado, but whenever I think I have him, he slips passed me.

Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett returned home. I told them that I could do this by myself. I added that if I needed their assistance, I would call their cell phones. Emmett, particularly. He was reluctant to return, but Rose missed him, and it was effortless to know that he missed her as well. Alice said that if I needed anything, she would be her as fast as she could. She foretold that James was going to wait until I was alone, and worried about leaving. I assured her that I would be able to handle it. Jasper didn't say much, but from what I could gather from his thoughts, he wished that I would let them continue with me. I tried to ignore that. I needed to end this myself, once and for all. Carlisle was eager to return to Esme, and he was not pleased that I was going to kill another one of our kind, but that's the end of this tragic story.

I am in New Hampshire, waiting. I got a call from Alice saying that James was planning to get off at a bus station that was not twenty feet from where I was standing. Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes to hours. At least, that's what it felt like. I could sense a bus around the corner, and I tuned my mind to the passengers on the bus. I smiled weakly. He was on the bus and I predicted that he was going to live for another…oh, five minutes or so. I became invisible, preparing to ambush him.

The bus rounded the corner, and slowed as it came to the station. I heard footsteps as passengers stepped off the platform after the doors swished open. I heard a pair of cowboy boots, silent, as the owner was graceful without much attempts at being so. His hair was in a pony tail, he was wearing a matching cowboy hat and when I looked at him full on, I noticed that his boots were actually snake skin. He walked at a swift pace and I waited until he crossed the street before I decided to pursue him.

I caught up to him quickly, for it was very nearly dark and no one would notice my incredible speed. I followed him down an alley way, deciding that this was where we were going to end this. I jumped on him, and, too late to do anything else, realized that it was a girl. She was about my age, and she had messy red hair. It was curly, just like Bella's and the scent that came off her skin was intoxicating. It took me a moment to recollect my thoughts. She stared into my eyes and I froze with relief and sadness emanating off my skin.

_Bella:_

As soon as I got rid of the poor man who served as my happy meal, I walked to the nearest gas station and went to the bathroom to clean myself up. I was so shocked by what I saw in the mirror that I let out a little shriek. My hair was perfect, no traces of the dirt was left. My clothes were muddy, and I had a blood stain on my chin and the sleeve of my shirt, but otherwise, perfect. And my face! It was much more angular, and my eyes were red. My cheek bones were more pronounced and my teeth were pearl white.

I tried my hardest to scrub the blood out of my clothes, but to no avail. The stains just turned into suspicious blobs of a maroonish color. I used my hand and rinsed my mouth with water. I swished it around in my mouth and then spit it out. I tried to ponder my next plan of action.

Should I go find Edward? He would be happy that I was alive, but he was so set against turning me into a vampire. Would he be disgusted in me? Would he leave me? What about Charlie? This would make my life ten times harder than it needed to be.

I knew that I needed to get my head together, so I decided I would find some new clothes and maybe get a hold of some money. And maybe somewhere to stay while I was at it. But wait, I didn't sleep now, so what was the point? I sighed, and began walking. I had no idea where I was headed, but I knew that I had to keep going.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! I realize this is my first note to y'all and I just wanted to say that yes, I got a new idea! Please R+R, have a smoothie, and chillax to this dramatic and interesting (I hope) story that I'm continuing just for you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this series. **

**P.S. I think I might make this a crossover, it just might work out that Clary and Jace from City of Bones get dragged into this... Let me know whatcha think! **

* * *

_Edward:_

The girl gasped. I gripped her wrists tightly, feeling frigid. She smelled almost exactly like Bella, and it took all of my control not to kill her right then. The need was excruciating; I hadn't eaten in days. I let go of her and stood up. When I looked at her, she seemed a little startled, but I was highly alert when I saw that she had rolled to her feet and was holding a blade that shone like no other. I clenched my fists and hissed in surprise. A growl rose in my throat.

"Don't come near me, Child of the Moon." As she said this, she was creeping towards me like a predator.

"What did you just call me?" I was surprised. A 'Child of the Moon' meant werewolf, didn't it? In response she inched closer to me and I to her. She was the human. I was the vampire. Why wasn't she running away?

"You heard me." In that instant, she flung the knife at me. I barely dodged it when yet another dagger was coming towards me. I ducked and it whizzed past me. I sped to where she stood and wrapped her arms behind her back. She gasped in pain.

"Want to fill me in on why you're trying to kill me?"

"You tackled _me. _As far as I'm concerned, you're the one who started this!" The girl was trying to loosen herself from my grasp. I tightened my hold and asked another question.

"Yes, but most normal people usually let me explain before turning into maniacs and trying to kill me with big chunks of metal—"

"Maybe I'm not 'normal people'." She retorted.

"Well, if you'd have let me finish," I tightened my grip as it was beginning to slip, "then you would have heard me say that you don't seem like a normal person. So what exactly are you then, if not human? You're not a werewolf. And…." I trailed off. The last thing I was going to say was just a myth.

Or so I thought until she said, "A warlock? Gosh no. I'm a shadowhunter, ever heard of 'em?" She said in a matter-of-fact voice.

I stood there stunned. And for the split second that my grip loosened, she took advantage and flipped me to the ground. I jumped lightly to my feet and said, "Wow, was that really all you had?" She grunted and round house kicked me. I felt nothing, but she definitely felt something. She cried out in pain.

"Why don't you calm down so that I can get you help?" I walked closer and offered my arm for support. She shook her head and said, "I can handle my leg on my own thanks." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a marker-sized gadget. She put it to her leg and it had a dull shimmer as it marked the skin. In a matter of seconds she was walking on the same leg with no visible pain at all.

"You wanna be a gentleman and apologize?" She said.

"Excuse me, but I believe that you are the one who began with the throwing of the knives and such. How am I supposed to apologize properly, if I don't even know your name?" I tilted my head and smiled.

"It's Clary," she said, "And it better be one heck of an apology."

_Bella:_

I was sitting in a hotel room, waiting for darkness to come. While I waited, I sent for some new clothes. I noticed now that I could be very persuasive if I put my mind to it. I hadn't showered yet, as I was waiting for the poor boy I entranced to deliver my clothes.

I turned on the television and watched the nightly news reports. I was on high alert because if my mom had called Charlie and told him that I was missing, he would have called every type of law enforcement to find me. And I realized now, that I could never go back home. It was at that moment that the commercial break was over.

"_Miss Isabella Marie Swan, an eighteen year-old from Forks, Washington has gone missing. If you see her anywhere, please call this number…" boomed the female reporter's voice. "She was last seen on Thursday and her father, Chief Charlie Swan is very distressed." They showed a picture of Charlie and me standing in front of the house. _

As soon as the reporter finished her speech about how to read the signs that your child is going to run away, she started on a different report. I sighed. Even though they were looking for me, no one would be able to tell the difference between the old Isabella Swan, and the new one.

Maybe I could go back to Forks after all? I strode to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. If you didn't look hard enough, it was hard to tell. Hmmm… a plan was beginning to form in my head. Maybe I could go back to school… but what if Edward had already transferred? I had to make a quick trip back to Seattle if I was going to make it.

It was at that second that my clothes showed up. And I was sure hungry. I sweet talked the poor boy and he hung my clothes for me. I pondered how to do it. If you didn't know what was coming would that hurt more or less than if you knew? I also needed him to not scream… I shrugged and said, "Perry. Thanks so much for getting my clothes for me!"

"Sure. Anytime." He said while his back was still turned, I lunged for his bare and perfect throat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I know it's been awhile but here's another chapter and I do so hope you'll bear with me! It's short but I promise more to come!**

_Edward:_

So this girl Clary was indeed very interesting. Once I apologized, she decided that I was going to accompany her to her hotel. I agreed out of curiosity, for how often did someone stumble upon yet another mythological creature?

Not twenty minutes later we arrived at her hotel. We had gotten to talking and I realized that she wasn't as vicious as she had first seemed.

"Well, I'd say I'm sorry to say goodbye, but I can't. At least, not yet. Please understand that you're almost completely different than the vampires in my world. Jace and the others would love to at least meet you. I've read about you, I think. I'd love to make a comparison between you and Simon—"

"The Daylighter? He's real?" This shocked me to my core. If a vampire could literally walk around in broad daylight undetected, then maybe we were evolving; learning to adapt. Carlisle would be thrilled. The thought had barely completed when I realized Clary had started talking once more.

"Of course! I'm the one who made him that wa— " She stopped talking when she looked at me and realized my frozen form. How could a human, no, a _shadowhunter_ have that effect on us? Maybe we were as different from her vampires as she claimed.

"Are you saying that you can give vampires the ability to walk in daylight?" I raised my eyebrows skeptically.

Her face scrunched up as she said, "It's not as simple as that. There are repercussions. Bottom line: we need to meet each other's…" She trailed off, seemingly not knowing what to say.

"Colleagues?" I finished lamely. I wasn't so much focused on the lull in the conversation as the solution to our problems! I hadn't seen or been in pure daylight in a hundred years, and this new information gave me hope. Despite my heart ache. Despite my longing for Bella. The least I could do was give my family the one gift that they deserved.

_Bella:_

Disposing of my… 'dinner' was harder than it should have been. But then again, I knew I shouldn't have done it in the first place. I should have been trying to live humanely, trying to live like Edward did. But there just was no way. The temptation was too great. I had to face the facts; I didn't have any support, I had nowhere to go, I didn't even know if the Cullens would accept me at this point.

I sighed, and decided to get out of there. I also decided to throw caution to the wind and dress in something that I normally wouldn't have been caught dead wearing. If I was going to hell, I was going to do it my way. No, I didn't believe that. Did I?

…

An hour later I was sticking hoops through my ears and when I finished, I painted my lips a bright crimson. I was going full rocker, wearing a grey tee with a non descriptive singer from the 70's on the front, my new favorite leather jacket, **(A/N: If you would like to see her outfit, the link is on my page!) **some bright red jeans to set off my lips, and combat boots to seal the look. My hair was done half up and half down with a subtle bump of volume and my now-long lustrous locks hung to my waist, curled to perfection.

I knew where I was going, and I knew what I was doing. I just didn't know if it would work.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi people! Okay, so onward with this thrilling tale! I'm trying to make it as juicy as possibly. Not sure when Edward and Bella will meet again, but maybe at the funeral? That would be a total clusterfuck XP If you have any ideas for their meeting, let me know, and I'll see if I can make that happen! I might write Clary out, just because it's easier to stick with the original characters... **

**In other news, if any of you out there are interested in Percy Jackson, or Heroes of Olympus, or the Awesome God of Writing, AKA Rick Riordan, please check out this story: Mark of Athena by candygrrl. Love the story, and it makes waiting for the actual book less painful :) So give it a read! **

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

We had been on the road for two days. Clary seemed nice enough, and on the way to my family, she filled me in on whom and what she was. I couldn't quite wrap my mind around the fact that she was part angel. The weirdness of having an angel (well, partly) and a vampire in the same enclosed space without violence breaking out was astounding!

"Alright, well. As much fun and amusing as my life story is, I figure it's your turn." Clary looked at me pointedly. I shrugged innocently.

"What do you wish to know?" I was prepared for anything except—

"Why do you look empty, and who was the girl that broke your heart?" I couldn't breathe. The dull pain that had been nagging me now came to the fore front of my mind. It was excruciating.

"Next question."

"Oh come on!" Her eyebrows scrunched together in defiance.

"Next. Question." I repeated. There was nothing more to say on the matter, and I figured she'd eventually learn that. She sighed and looked out the window.

Finally she said, "What happens when you go out into the sun?" Those words triggered the memory of when I took Bella to our meadow and showed her a part of myself that only my family had ever seen. I remembered her tracing my palm with her warm, delicate fingertips and the smell of her. It was like a warm caress on a cool summer night. But then I remembered how I had lashed out at her and I would forever regret that. Because it seemed that even then our time together was limited. The memory hit me with such force that at first I couldn't breathe. But eventually, my eyes opened and I answered the question.

"We…." I paused and began again. "Picture a person you know. Now imagine that they were made of the finest glass. What would happen when they stepped out into the sun?" She looked at me skeptically but then did as I said. She opened her eyes not a second later and raised her eyebrows in surprise. I waited.

"I suppose that's not the weirdest thing I've ever imagined." She trailed off. I looked at her, not able to help myself and laughed. It wasn't as carefree as it had been with Bella, but it wasn't completely lifeless either. She turned red and glared at me. But then something caught my eye. I shook my head. It was nothing. Or so I thought.

_Bella:_

I decided to ride by motorcycle, figuring it would take less time to get back home. I had to make my funeral of course. No one would recognize me, what with my almost completely changed face and new 'style' of dress. I didn't honestly care at this point. I just had to see my dad one more time. I knew that the temptation of blood would be great, but that was something I would learn to control. Or I would suffer the consequences trying.

I arrived in about two days, what with gas stops and such. When the climate became colder and the rain seemed incessant, I knew I was home. The sign for Forks, Washington loomed in the distance, and an unfamiliar knot of fear gripped me. Would they know it was me? But I forced it down. I had to do this, had to get closure.


	6. Chapter 6

__**Hello all! Okay so. Here we are with a perfect set up for the reunion of Edward and Bella! But how will it happen you ask? You'll figure it out soon enough ;) For the time being, enjoy this chapter and there is more yet to come! **

* * *

_Edward:_

When I arrived home, Em and Jaz were there waiting for me. I got out of the car and gave them brotherly nudges. I was glad to be home, but the memories of Bella and I here were quick to fill my mind and there was nothing I could do to shield myself. The memories were too painful, and I could not visit them. Not yet.

Clary stood in awe of our house and it reminded me so much of Bella that I had to look away. I caught Jasper's eye and he nodded in sympathy. I could hear the condolences in his mind, and they just made me angry. I didn't want to felt sorry for, I wanted help catching her killer. He needed to be brought to justice, and it would be by my hand.

"Clary, this is my home, and these are my brothers, Emmet and Jasper." I tried to smile, but it most likely resembled a small grimace. All I could do was bear the pain until it was time.

"How do you do there?" Jasper nodded his head in acknowledgement, the way one might if they were from the age of the cowboys.

" 'Sup?" Emmet did the whole gangster dude nod thing, which I never really quite understood and I was surprised to hear the giggle that escaped Clary's lips. Emmet grinned.

"Alice told me that we had a visitor, I just didn't think it'd be a girl." Jasper waggled his eyebrows in such an unattractive way. I tried to cover my chuckle with a cough. It didn't work all that well.

It was then that I noticed that they were both wearing black suits and after reading their thoughts, I realized that today was the funeral. How easily someone could go from being warm and secure in your arms to cold and gone. Forever.

"I should go get ready," And with that I jogged inside the house and got ready to say goodbye to the love of my life.

_Bella:_

I had packed for the occasion, but I wasn't prepared for the large crowd of people. I didn't know why there'd be so many; it's not like I knew most of them. The only familiar faces I could spot were Jess, Ang, Mike, Eric, and my parents. Phil was most likely still in Florida, mourning me there.

As soon as I laid eyes on my parents, I knew I shouldn't have come. There were deep circles etched under their eyes, they looked aged. The last time I saw Charlie he was young and healthy. Now he didn't look so great, and neither did my mom. From that second, all I wanted to do was tell them that I was alive, that everything would be alright. Look at me! I'm young healthy and—But they'd think me an abomination. Or insane, and then they'd have me committed.

Minutes later the procession began. A cheesy, clichéd slide show with all my life's achievements typed out and pictures of me as a child were included. There was nothing that really could make this any more… devastating. All I wanted was a goodbye, and I wish there had been a way to write a note, or convey my message. There was nothing I could do but stare and watch my family mourn over a girl that was not me. Not anymore.

It was at this point that I saw them. The Cullens. The people I had hoped to one day be, and now was. They came in through the back unnoticed, but noticed by me. I sucked in a breath when I saw Edward coming down the aisle. He looked heartbroken… and beautiful. It took all my strength not to go over there and throw myself in his arms. He was so close! I could smell his familiar scent. It broke my heart all over again.


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I would like to begin by saying that this chapter is dedicated to my dear friend candygrrl who is a total beast when it comes to Rick Riordan fanfics! If you feel like checkin' her out... *nudge nudge, dude nod* then feel free! I put as much drama, grief, and emotion as I could into this drama, and I feel like it deserves a slow clap. *clap*... *clap*. Okay. Well. I hope you still read this chapter! **

**Love Love Love, **

**Crazy4MadHatter**

"Even though we haven't found her yet, there's still hope." Charlie's voice sounded so gruff and thick with grief. I felt helpless in this situation. He had to pause and gather himself before he began again. "And until I can for sure be proven wrong, I don't want today to be—" He once again broke off as a sob overcame him.

"A tragedy. We want it to be a celebration of our daughter's life. Though she didn't—hasn't been in this world very long, there were a lot of things that she was able to do and enjoy. I'm just happy that she was able to make a life for herself here." Renee had supplied for Charlie, and then taken over the sermon. I was so proud of my mom for being strong for the both of them. I didn't miss when she held Charlie's hand and squeezed it. She had taken a breath to steady herself, but continued with wistfulness. "I remember when I called her the first week she was here. She was so evasive, and I couldn't figure out why." She chuckled and I blushed at the memory, and as foggy as it was, I could still recall. "I still haven't really figured that out," She started to lose it at that point, "But I can only assume it was because she was happy to be here, with Charlie, with her new friends, and—"

"We are so happy you could come to celebrate our daughter, Isabella, and we are greatful for your support in this difficult time." Charlie had gotten control of himself and he managed a weak smile, which unfortunately looked more like a grimace. I had to look away. Their pain was too raw.

"Is there anyone else who would like to say anything?" Renee barely managed to ask. This was the part I had been dreading. Watching my parents had been dreadful enough, but if I had to watch Edward say anything—He didn't volunteer though. And that's what surprised me most of all. Was I not important enough? I was angry! How could he not say anything?

The fact that my emotions were so raw did not help my case exactly, and without sorrow to distract me from the smell of, well my friends, I was…thirsty. And that was not good for them. I needed to get out of there. Like, NOW.

I backed away until I was beyond the notice of anyone, and 'hit the bricks'. As soon as I'd turned around and begun to run, a wind had picked up and fortunately it was blowing in the opposite of the direction I was going, so I didn't have to worry about their smell reaching me.

**_Edward:_**

Getting to the funeral late was unavoidable. Because Clary didn't exactly know the entire story, I made her stay at the house and told her we'd be back soon. In no way was I going to subject a girl I barely knew to the sorrows of my past.

When Charlie and a woman, whom I presumed was _her _mother, Renee, began the sermon my heart broke all over again. I couldn't even think _her _name without succumbing to the darkness that threatened to consume me. Watching the sermon, I could tell how much Renee loved her daughter. And the way she turned wistful made me think that they had a very close relationship.

I felt so guilty for not protecting her. I wanted to crawl on my hands and knees and beg her parents for forgiveness, but there was no way for me to do that without incriminating my family. If I could have gone up to say something I would have. But Bel—_She _knew how I felt, that's all that was important to me.

A few minutes later, a breeze picked up and the smell that reached my nose was so intense that I froze in shock. It was impossible. No. My senses were telling me that… but they had to be lying. There was absolutely no way.

Before I knew what I was doing, I stood up and raced after the scent, not caring who saw. I needed to know more than they needed to be shielded from supernatural existences. Before I got anywhere though, Jasper put his arm on my shoulder and I nodded in response. He wanted to come with me, because he had smelled it too. The rest of my family looked at us in confusion, but I shook my head and took off with Jasper.

We shouldered through the edge of the crowd until we picked up the scent. Despite my inner turmoil, I hoped. Above all else I hoped. Hoped that she was alive. We followed the scent into the nearby woods, and when we did, I took off as fast as I could.

From what I could smell, this was a newborn and she was close. I was closing in on the trail, and my predatory senses kicked in, giving me the extra boost of speed that I needed to catch up with the girl.

When I got to the end of the trail, I looked around. I looked behind me, and was so shocked that I couldn't speak.

"Edward." Her voice whispered. _Her _voice.


	8. Chapter 8

**__Hello my lovelies! Okay so I kind of zinged you, but that's okay because I want you to get mad! I want you to get pumped for the next chapter which will be the reunion of our beloved Bella and Edward! Ahhhh! Okay so yeah, you guys just keeping rockin' it. *Dude nod***

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO,**

**Crazy4MadHatter**

**_Clary:_**

So, let's just say that for all intents and purposes, fate brought me to him. To Edward. The _vampire. _I don't understand why I got in a car with someone I barely knew and—Oh. That's why. I remember now, I got a vision. That's right, guys. A weird ass, bat-shit-crazy, I-can-see-the-future kind of vision. And let me just say, it was not something I expected.

I had been sketching in my room at the Institute, and then I guess at some point I just kinda zoned out. All of a sudden, I got a vision of a guy with amazing hair (it could almost compete with Jace's smexy bedhead…almost) and he seemed upset. I was shown a bus stop sign, and the intersection at which it was located.

When I finally came back, I gasped and looked at my notebook. I had drawn the exact scene of a the handsome guy in my vision, only he was holding a phone, and judging by the screen, it was at 1:13 in the afternoon and the date was exactly a week from today.

I shook my head in confusion and wondered what the heck it could possibly mean. But I knew I needed to find out.

And so I just left. Walked right through the door, not telling anyone, especially not Jace, because I knew he wouldn't have wanted me to come alone. But something in my gut told me this was a solo mission, and if he had come, well, he's a jerk. My jerk, but a jerk nonetheless. I got the feeling that whatever I found out, there was no room for distractions.

And that brings us to today. Here. Where I am sitting in Edward's house, waiting for him to come home so we can discuss our next move. I knew this was an important find! It made me wonder how many different types of vampires there were in the world. I mean, in one country alone, as far as I knew, there were two different species. But in an entire planet? It was surreal. Were there different types of Underworlders?

But I kept getting distracted by the look in Edward's eyes. He looked haunted, and even when I got to know him a little better, he looked… well, like I said in his car, empty. The girl, Bella, she obviously had something to do with it. I had to keep reminding myself that it was none of my business, and that if Edward wanted to share, he would.

I was interrupted with the loud shriek of my phone. I jumped at the surprise, but dug through my purse to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Clary?" Came a voice I knew too well.

"Hi. I—" Jace interrupted me.

"Clary? Where are you? Why—" I cut him off.

"I can't explain right now Jace, but I should be home within the next couple of days. I met this guy named Edward, and—" I paused, realizing that starting off by saying that sounded terrible.

"A guy named Edward, huh?" His tone turned from worried to cutthroat in less than a second. Gone was the Jace that cared for me, enter jealous boyfriend.

"No, that's not what I meant." I slapped my forehead in frustration. So much for explaining myself.

Jace's voice was cold when he said, "Yeah. Got it." And then the line went dead. I sighed. Jace was so sensitive, and he always thought the worst about people. It wasn't his fault; it just made things more complicated in our relationship.

Since I had nothing to do, I decided to look around. The Cullen's had a beautiful home, and it didn't surprise me that it was elegant and classic. Their house was so much of what they were that I felt like I was encroaching on their personal territory.

I tried not to lose my courage, and continued to search through the house. It was… wonderful. I mean, the extensive library that was nearly as big as the Institute's, the study that held many beautiful paintings that seemed so old, it made me wonder how old the Cullen's really were, and then Edward's funky music collection all told stories about the family.

I had returned to the study when I heard the loud commotion downstairs. Curious, I followed the sound to the front door, and saw that the Cullen's had returned, but there was an extra person. I sucked in a breath.

She was beautiful. Her flowing chocolate brown hair, in soft waves that hung to her lower back sparked a twinge of jealousy in me. She was sleek and elegant, wearing a simple black dress and heels that made her legs look miles long. She was a model. And when she turned her eyes on me I stifled a shriek; for they were blood red.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while... I just really haven't had any inspiration. But you can get it from the most unexpected places... Anyway! Thanks for checking this out if you're a newbie to my story, and thanks for coming back if you've been keeping up with this! I really appreciate it :D Enjoy!**

I heard a rustling behind me, and I froze. I turned around slowly, preparing for the emotional bitch slap I was about to receive.

"Oh Edward." I could not take my eyes off of him. He took my breath away.

"Bella, love?" He seemed unsure- and that in and of itself made my heart squeeze together painfully. I nodded. He took a hesitant step toward me, and before even I knew what I was doing, I bounded up to him and tackled him to the ground. I didn't care if he was hurt, or if he was unsure. I knew what I wanted, and he was going to give it to me. I captured his lips with my own and savored the feeling of heat that was searing my brain cells. My body was tingling all over, and it was I could do to not shudder in pure ecstasy. I sighed in content.

It was me that broke the kiss. That surprised me, but I just took a deep breath and counted to ten before opening my eyes. When I did, he was staring at me with longing, hope, and…an emotion I couldn't quite place. Wonder maybe?

"Edward-?" And we were instantly on our feet. I came face to face with Jasper, a vampire I didn't quite think I'd be as happy to see as in this moment. This time I walked over to him and gave him a hug, ignoring his shocked expression. I could feel his shock because of how strong it was, and how it was making me shocked as well.

I stepped back and said, "Hi Jasper. Long time no see, right?" My smile was weak, but there really wasn't much to say. 'Hi, Bella here, just came back from the dead, technically because James didn't actually kill me, and oh yeah, I'm _not _a veggie like your family'? Yeah, inspiring stuff right there.

I looked at his strong jaw bone, not remembering there being so many scars. I looked at his exposed arms and I automatically tensed. I heard the hiss escape my lips before I felt it, and Edward put his arms protectively—restrainingly?—around me. This had happened in the span of about ten seconds, and before I knew it, I felt relatively calm. My head snapped back up to meet Jasper's, and I knew it was him. His influence. Edward's arms relaxed and I was glad for that.

I stepped out of his awkward embrace, but grabbed his hand. He held it between his firmly, giving me butterflies. I looked at Jasper. "Sorry about that…" I mentally cringed, waiting for him to attack me… or something just violent in nature.

"Bella, it's instinct. There was nothing you could have done to stop your reaction." He smiled then. It was small, but it made my heart a little less heavy.

"This is kind of awkward, right?" I blurted. "I bet you guys have a million questions as to how I'm here…" I trailed off, realizing how weird and generally undignified my outburst was. I mentally slapped myself. Was it Bella-act-like-a-psychopath day?

"I'm just…. So shocked. Of course I want to know how you're here. How you're not dead. But, I still can't hear you." I glanced at Edward, my love, and realized that he looked generally frustrated by this fact. I cocked my head at him.

"Well, I mean, you couldn't hear me before. Why do you look so frustrated?" As I tried to puzzle this out, he came forward and stroked my cheek. I leaned into him, waiting for his response.

"Of course I'm frustrated, love. Here I thought I'd be able to hear you as a vampire, but it seems your mind is still on a different frequency than mine." His lips quirked up in his signature crooked grin when he said that, and I just about became a puddle at his feet.

"Maybe it's something else entirely. I mean, does she even have a special power yet?" Jasper chimed in, and I was happy that he'd gotten over his general shock.

"Not that I know of… Are you saying that Edward not being able to read my mind is my special power?" I immediately became distressed.

Jasper sensed it and said, "Bella, calm down. We don't know anything for certain yet. We are still dabbling in all of this." I calmed down again. Nothing to worry about until the time came.

"Let's head back. I'm sure Alice will be thrilled to see you." I grimaced. Shit. She was going to beat me senseless for worrying her sick. I rubbed my hands together in preparation. Edward chuckled.

"I wouldn't be that worried, love."

"I would be." And that's when Alice joined the conversation.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello people! I would like to personally thank candygrrl for her great feedback and reviews! She has inspired me for this chapter. **

**I hope you guys enjoy! And thanks for the favorites and story alerts! **

I gulped. Ah shit. "Hi… Alice." My voice was so dry, but even hoarse it still sounded like bells. It was going to take some time for me to get used to it. To the perfection that was now me. Ugh, I sound so vain. I'm going to develop a complex if I'm not careful.

"Oh, yeah. I'd be worried too." Her eyes met mine. The fire in those depths surprised me. I expected her to be relieved… or something. But not kill-me-dead angry! She walked right up to me, until we were face to face, and then she threw herself into my arms and started to sob.

"Bella! I thought you were gone forever! What was I supposed to—do with—out you?" She choked out between tears. I held her protectively to my chest.

"Sweetie, it's not like I wanted this to happen! All I remember is waking up in a blanket—" I glanced at Edward and Jasper who were sharing looks of guilty despair, "Six feet under." I heard a chuckle and knew that it was Edward. I rolled my eyes.

"But—" Alice seemed to be choking on some sort of question.

I took a deep breath, "Spit it out, Alice." Edward answered me though.

"How long have you been…. Awake?" He seemed to have trouble wording it too. I couldn't blame him; it was a tough question, but more would be coming soon enough, and it would be easier if I answered them thoroughly the first time.

I thought back to that night. When I clawed my way out of the Earth, and munched on that poor man. I winced. The smell was still in my memory, and thinking about it brought it to the fore front of my mind. Now my throat was burning. I fought for self-control. 1….2….3…. Phew. Okay. I could do this. "I've been 'awake' for at least two weeks." I heard collective gasps from the others and became alert. Had I done something wrong?

Finally Edward said, "Why… Why didn't you come back?" He seemed hurt. I would've been too to tell the truth. I sighed and averted my eyes.

"You were so against me becoming a vampire that I didn't think—Well I didn't think you'd want me anymore." I tipped my head down and started at the muddy ground. I could smell the pine trees' distinctive scent. I could see the deep emerald green of the trees; the frigid weather was like a warm caress on my body. The ground was so velvety soft, I was so happy I'd taken off my shoes. I tried to concentrate on sounds, but I felt Edward's fingers lifting my chin. Reluctantly, I did.

"Love, I wanted you to become a vampire. But for selfish reasons. For me. I would never ask you to damn your soul along with mine. As long as there's a heaven, and as long as there's a hell, I want you be in the better place." His eyes searched my face for understanding, but I could only feel shock. Was that really how he felt about it?

"Hell is anywhere you're not." I mumbled. He chuckled and brought me into a hug.

"You're still just as stubborn." I grinned into his shoulder. I had him back. That's all that mattered.

"We should probably make our way back to the house. Carlisle will want to know that Bella is alive." I glanced over at Jasper. He was holding Alice in his arms and she was holding a handkerchief to her nose. I smiled. And for the first time in weeks, it was genuine.


End file.
